Recent years have seen systems constructed in which battery packs installed in a vehicle such as an electric motorcycle or an electric bicycle are used and then exchanged at a charging device where charged batteries are available.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a secondary battery supply system in which various kinds of information, such as whether or not supply is possible in a secondary battery supply system, the number of batteries that can be supplied, and the supply price, are acquired and charging facility information is displayed on a display component in order to exchange secondary batteries that have been discharged in an electric vehicle.